


My Brother's Girlfriend

by James_Stryker



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: A dare from Cooper and Oliver turns into something more for Taylor and Gina.
Relationships: Taylor Otto/Gina Tuscadero
Kudos: 1





	My Brother's Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you my very first story for American Housewife and the pairing that I'm going to be writing about is Taylor Otto and Gina Tuscadero. My first Tina (Taylor/Gina) femslash story. In this story, Oliver and his best friend Cooper dare Taylor and Oliver's girlfriend Gina to kiss each other in front of each other, then the dare becomes something more when Taylor and Gina give the two boys a show they would never forget. Now before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content and language. It will contain smut between Taylor Otto and Gina Tuscadero. If you don't like reading smut about lesbian sex, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more power to you. So here it is, my first story for American Housewife, My Brother's Girlfriend. Enjoy.

It was just a regular Saturday afternoon at the Otto household. Katie, Greg and their youngest daughter Anna-Kat are out of the house and going to a flea market. Oliver and his best friend Cooper were hanging out in Oliver's room talking about money and stuff and a pair of new shoes that Oliver was planning on buying or a new necklace for his girlfriend Gina Tuscadero that he was going to get her for their anniversary.

"I'm hoping that Gina would like this necklace." Oliver said as he showed Cooper the photo of the sapphire necklace.

"Dude, you think Gina is going to like that necklace? Why don't you try buying her some lingerie from Victoria's Secret? A girl loves that kind of thing." Cooper said.

"Are you crazy? You want me to buy my girlfriend some lingerie so that her family could hunt me down and put my feet in cement and drive all the way to New York and throw me off of the Brooklyn Bridge to make me drown? You're out of your mind." Oliver said. "I wanted to go for something nice for Gina. I really like her."

"Hey, if Gina would like some lingerie then I bet your sister Taylor would like it." Cooper said as he grinned at the thought of Taylor wearing lingerie.

"Okay, dude. First of all, she has a boyfriend. An idiot boyfriend who once thought that The Rock was the name of the movie based on the life of the wrestler. And his favorite foods are gummi worms and gummi sharks and he gets straight C's." Oliver said.

"Hey, why would she date some guy who's good looking and dumb when she could date a guy with tons of money?" Cooper asked.

"All right, take it easy there, Montana Max." Oliver said.

Taylor arrived home with Oliver's girlfriend Gina after hanging out with her friends Summit, Zola, Londyn and Taylor's boyfriend Trip at the mall while helping her out with some gift ideas for Oliver for their anniversary. As the two head upstairs to Taylor's room, Oliver and Cooper were about to head out of the room until Taylor and Gina spot them.

"What the hell are you two doing in there?" Taylor asked.

"None of your business. Just some money making scheme." Oliver joked.

"You're joking, right?" Gina asked.

"Of course, I'm joking." Oliver chuckled.

"Oliver was asking me which gift he should get you on your anniversary." Cooper said.

"Are you sure it doesn't involve Westport stuff like tennis?" Gina asked.

"So, Taylor. How's it hanging? Are you still with that Trip doofus?" Cooper asked.

"Yes and he's not a doofus." Taylor said.

"If it's not working between you two, then maybe you would like to go out with somebody with a lot of money, not with a guy who will get sex confused with six." Cooper said. "Besides, I'm a master of the Kama Sutra."

Taylor rolled her eyes at Cooper. "It was only one time that he got it confused when I spent the night with hi... I mean, forget what I just said. And you being a master of the Kama Sutra doesn't involve your hand."

Gina and Oliver both laughed at Taylor insulting Cooper.

"And trust me, I know how small Little Cooper is." Taylor said.

"Hey, I'm like 8-inches." Cooper said, crossing his arms at Taylor.

"Yeah, riiiiight!" Taylor snorts a little.

"Well, do you know what you are? You're just a lezzie." Cooper said.

"My God, you sound like Erin Smith. Why do you think I'm less than? I'm not." Taylor said.

"That is not what Erin meant and that is not what Cooper meant." Oliver rolled his eyes at his sister. "I don't know who's more dumb, you or your moron boyfriend."

"Oh, really? Well, what do they meant by that?" Taylor glared at Oliver.

"Uh, Taylor." Gina said as she tapped Taylor on her shoulder.

"What is it, Tuscadero?" Taylor asked.

"By "lezzie", they're trying to call you a "lesbian". That's what they meant by "lezzie". It doesn't mean you're less than. It means that they thought that you were into girls." Gina said as Taylor's eyes widened in shock.

"That bitch! And you, rich boy. I am not a lezzie. Okay, so there was this one time I thought about having my first lesbian experience with Londyn but…." Taylor said.

"Go ahead, we're listening." Oliver and Cooper both said with a smile on their faces.

"Ugh, boys." Gina rolled her eyes at the two best friends.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"You know what." Gina said to Oliver. "What is it with you guys wanting to watch two girls making out?"

"What? Does it turn you on just to watch us?" Taylor asked.

"Well, since Taylor fantasized about lezzing it out with one of her friends. So, why don't you tell us about your sexual fantasy with that blonde friend of your. The hot one that's named after the capital of England but spelled differently." Cooper said as Oliver turned to him and glared at his best friend.

"Dude, that's my sister!" Oliver exclaimed.

"What? It won't hurt for her own brother to know." Cooper smirked.

"Yeah. Cooper is right. In fact in my dream about Londyn, I was laying in my bed completely naked." Taylor said.

"And what about your friend Londyn? Was she completely naked or was she in her bra and panties?" Gina asked.

"Gina, what are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"What? I'm just curious. It doesn't hurt to know. Or maybe she was only in her panties." Gina said as Taylor starts blushing a bit.

"Londyn was only in her panties and she was wearing no bra." Taylor said.

"Have you ever thought about kissing another girl and having your first experience with her?" Gina asked.

"Well…" Taylor was about to answer Gina's question until Cooper interrupts her.

"Why don't you kiss Gina?" Cooper asked as Gina and Taylor both glared evily at Cooper.

"Dude, seriously?" Oliver asked.

"Dude, come on. Haven't you ever thought what it would be like to see your girlfriend lezzing it up with your sister? That would be a dream come true." Cooper said with a grin on his face.

"You're such a perv, Cooper. You know, you're the type of guy that needs to get punched in the face." Gina said.

"What? You're afraid that Taylor would kiss you? In fact, I dare Taylor to kiss you." Cooper said.

"Forget it." Gina said.

"What's the matter? Chicken?" Cooper said as he starts clucking like a chicken to taunt Gina.

"We'll do it!" Taylor shouted as Gina turned to her and looked at her with a shocked look on her face.

"What?!" Gina and Oliver both said.

"Yeah. I'll kiss Gina. You don't think that I'll do it? You don't think that I'm too chicken enough to kiss a girl in front of you two." Taylor said.

"Well, go ahead. Do it, if you're not afraid to kiss a girl." Oliver said.

"Fine. I'll do it." Taylor said as she turns to Gina and faced her. Gina looks at Taylor, blushing a bit and smiled a bit at the cute blonde. She began to imagine some of the things that Londyn has done to Taylor, wanting to do some of the things to the older Otto sibling.

"Well, we're waiting. Tick-tock ladies, give us a kiss. What are you chicken?" Cooper asked.

That was the last straw, nobody calls Taylor Otto chicken and gets away with it. She closed her eyes and leaned forward until her lips touched hers. Gina's eyes widened in shock as well as Cooper and Oliver's eyes as they watched Taylor kissing the brunette girl. Gina was getting into the kiss as she kissed Taylor back, fused together as their kiss intensifies. Oliver and Cooper felt their mouths drop as they watch the girls making out passionately and intensely, with Oliver getting immensely turned on to the fact that his girlfriend was making out with his own sister.

"Dude…." Cooper and Oliver both whispered at the same time.

Taylor stuck her tongue out for a bit and ran it across Gina's bottom lip, begging for entrance. The beautiful brunette parted her lips and gave Taylor access to her mouth, feeling her tongue slip inside while she laid her down on Oliver's bed. Oliver grabbed his desk chair and sat down as he felt his cock starting to twitch from the sight of them. Taylor began to straddle Gina's lap, kissing her on her lips for a bit, then trailed her lips down to her neck. Taylor breaks the kiss and looked at Gina with a smile on her face.

"Wow." Gina said, blushing.

"I know." Taylor said as she looked back at Oliver and Cooper, then looked at Gina as a naughty idea popped up in her mind. "Let kick things up a notch, shall we?"

"I like the sound of that." Gina said.

Taylor leaned down to kiss Gina for a bit, then looked back at Oliver and Cooper.

"You know, Taylor. I would love to see you have sex with more girls. Maybe you can have sex with Londyn from the Blondetourage. She's pretty hot. Maybe you can make that happen?" Oliver asked as Taylor blushed at the thought of having sex with the hottest girl in the Blondetourage.

"What is it with guys watching girls having sex with each other? It's not like we're interested in watching my brother and Cooper kissing each other in front of us." Taylor teased as her and Gina both smirked at the boys, noticing the shocked look on their faces.

Taylor looks at Gina, reaching down to grab the bottom of her pink shirt, tugging at it and lifting it up a bit, showing a bit of her stomach. Gina bit her lip and blushed from the blonde girl's teasing. Her curiosity peaked, wanting to know if she's wearing a bra or not. Taylor lifts her shirt up over her head and threw it at Oliver and Cooper, with Oliver catching his sister's shirt. His eyes widened in surprise and Cooper's jaw dropped in shock, Gina was also surprised as well when they saw Taylor wearing a sexy white lacy bra that doesn't really hide much more than the nipple. Gina began to remove her burgundy hooded sweatshirt jacket, leaving her in her black t-shirt and jeans as she began to kick off her shoes and socks while Taylor removes her shoes as well. The blonde teen reached down and tugged at the bottom of the other girl's shirt, lifting it up over her head and threw it down on the floor, revealing her red silk bra. Oliver kept palming his throbbing cock through his jeans while him and Cooper both watch the two girls making out heavily, hearing the sound of Gina's soft moans from when Taylor was grinding into her.

"Dude, this is getting too hot for me. I need to head down to the bathroom." Cooper said as he ran out of the room and made his way into the bathroom to have some private time for himself, leaving Oliver alone with Gina and Taylor. Taylor and Gina both looked at Oliver palming his cock smirking at him as they got ready to tease him some more.

"Looks like somebody's trying to play with his Olipop." Gina smirked.

"Let's have a little fun with him." Taylor said.

Oliver watched as Taylor and Gina got off of his bed with Taylor going through his drawer and pulled out his red and black silk tie for when he practices to become a corporate raider like his friend the late Spencer Blitz and Gordon Gekko from his favorite movie Wall Street. Taylor hands Gina the red and black tie as Oliver began to wonder what his girlfriend was going to do with the tie. The dark brown haired teen grabbed Oliver's wrists and tied them behind the chair tightly.

"Whoa, Gina! What are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"Sorry, Oliver. This is to keep you from trying to make yourself cum from watching us." Gina smirked.

Gina and Taylor both stood in front of Oliver, taking their jeans off in front of him. Now, Taylor was left in only her lacy white bra and matching panties and Gina in only her silk red bra matching panties. They walked over to Oliver, with Gina standing in between his legs, leaning her upper body forward, with her back arched and her butt up in the air, placing her hands on the arms of his desk chair. Taylor watched as Gina began to tease Oliver by inching her tits closer and to his face. Oliver, trying to be the horny one, tries to lean his head forward into Gina's tits until Taylor leaned his head back to keep him from touching her.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't touch." Taylor said.

"Oh, come on now." Oliver whined.

"Don't even think about touching." Taylor said. "Just watch."

The cute blonde teen moved behind Gina and wraps her arms around her, moving her hands up to her bra-covered breasts and slowly began to rub them. Gina groaned as Taylor continued to massage her luscious tits, feeling her hands trailing down to her lower abs just above her hot spot, then worked her way back up to her breasts, massaging them some more. It didn't take Taylor long for her to unhook her brother's girlfriend's bra from the front, revealing her medium-sized breasts to Oliver.

"Tell me what to do with your girlfriend." Taylor said. "Tell me all the things you want me to do to Gina."

"Oh, God. I want you to eat Gina out. And then I want you to straddle Gina's face so she can return the favor to you." Oliver said.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Gina said.

Taylor stops playing with Gina's breasts as the two moved over to Oliver's bed. Gina lies down on the bed, with Taylor climbing on top of her. The cute blonde started to take charge by hooking her fingers underneath the waistband of her soaking wet panties, pulling them down and threw them over to Oliver, landing in his lap. Taylor looked over at Oliver and smirked at him before she looked over at Gina and looked down at her hairless pussy after spreading her legs wide open. Taylor licked her lips, leaning down to kiss and nibble on her inner thigh. The blonde teen began to kiss her brother's girlfriend's beautiful milky white thigh before reaching to her core. She stopped and switched to the other knee and began to teasingly kiss up her other thigh.

"Taylor…" Gina whined.

Taylor continued to tease Gina for a bit, then made her way down in between her legs and decided to tease the cute ballerina some more by licking around her slit, making her shudder a bit, then ran her tongue up and down her entrance. Gina moaned as she moved her hand down to play with Taylor's hair.

"Wow, that's so hot." Oliver said.

The eldest Otto sibling tries to free himself from his bonds while he watched Taylor eating out Gina. Gina held her leg up and put it behind her head, showing off her flexibility to both Taylor and Oliver. Taylor smirked, impressed at the other girl's flexibility. Gina kept moaning as she looked over at Oliver, watching him as he tries to free himself.

"Mmm, you taste so good Gina." Taylor said.

The blonde girl kept flicking her tongue against the other girl's sensitive clit. As Taylor's tongue kept stroking against her pink texture, Gina began to buck her hips into her boyfriend's sister's mouth.

"Finger her, Taylor." Oliver said.

Taylor slowly pushed two fingers inside Gina, moving them in and out of her nice and slow while she continued to flick her tongue against her clit. The pretty brunette arched her back and her body quivered in intense pleasure. Oliver kept watching, he tried to release himself, wanting ever so badly to stroke his cock in front of Gina and Taylor, wanting to come hard. Gina was so close now, she desperately wanted to come now. Taylor sped up the pace of her fingers, added a third finger inside her tight hole. Gina moaned loudly as she gripped the headboard of Oliver's bed tightly. Her hips gyrated at a steady pace. She couldn't contain it any longer as she cried out Taylor's name as her body released, sending her juices flowing onto the blonde's hand.

Oliver watched as Gina came down from her intense orgasm. Taylor eased her fingers from out of Gina and moved her way up to her lips, her face was covered with her juices and leaned down to kiss her gently. Gina looked over at Oliver and smirked at him.

"Now, Taylor. I want you to get on top of Gina. Let her eat you out." Oliver said.

"Alright. Now, you just keep watching. Don't try to untie yourself out of it." Taylor said.

"You know this is gonna be difficult for me, sis. I can't even jack off to Gina eating you out?" Oliver asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes at her brother as she removes her panties and crawls up Gina's body, moving up to her chest and held onto the headboard. Taylor's knees were by Gina's knees and her body leaning over her. She looked down at Gina and watched her as she stuck her tongue out and pressed her clit against it and began to grind back and forth slowly.

"God…" Taylor moaned.

Gina held onto Taylor's thighs as she kept rubbing herself against her tongue. Oliver kept watching as his sister grinds her hips harder against Gina. The cute ballerina gives the blonde girl's clit a little flick with the tip of her tongue, moving her hands up to her breasts and squeezed them together, pinching her pert pink nipples in between her fingers to make her squeal.

"You like that, Taylor? Do you like riding my girlfriend's face? I bet you want to cum all over her tongue." Oliver said.

"Fuck…" Taylor moaned.

Gina moved her hands down to Taylor's ass, grabbing it and pressed her hard into her, plunging her tongue in and out of her dripping wet snatch. A bit of Taylor's juices were starting to leak onto Gina's tongue. She was holding onto the headboard tightly as Gina continued to tongue-fuck her.

"Cum in my mouth, Taylor. I want you to cum all over my face." Gina said,

Taylor kept riding Gina's face, over and over and over, around in circles and up and down her tongue. Her body began to shake, squeezing her legs together, trapping the other girl's head like a vice. The pressure was too much for Taylor, she cried out Gina's name and came all over her face as Gina kept licking her. Gina stops licking Taylor's sensitive clit before giving her one last lick. Taylor climbed off of Gina's face and leaned down to kiss her.

"Wow. You two were…wow." Oliver said as Taylor and Gina climbed off of the bed to get dressed before untying Oliver.

"I hope that you enjoyed our little show from us, Oliver." Gina said.

"Yeah. I sure did. It's a shame that I have to rub one out because you two had me tied up to the chair. You two are such teases." Oliver said.

"Aww, poor Oliver. I bet you were turned on from me and your girlfriend. It's a shame that you had to watch us instead of joining us. You could've fucked Gina while you eat me out." Taylor said while getting dressed.

"Yeah, what a shame. Just be glad that you didn't invite your idiot boyfriend Trip to join you and my girlfriend because he'll probably confuse "six" with "sex". That's how dumb he is." Oliver said as Gina unties him.

"Hey, don't talk about Trip like…" Taylor said.

"What the hell?! Cooper! What are you doing in my bathroom masturbating?!" Katie yelled out as she caught Cooper.

"Oh, crap." Oliver said as he ran out of his room to stop his mother from killing his best friend.


End file.
